Knots
by N.TSwift
Summary: "Finnick's...dead" She just wanted to curl up into a ball and die peacefully and be with him. She knew that's not what he wants though. He never wanted her to give up. And that's when she remembered the rope. Finnick/Annie Now a Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Knots

Summary: "Finnick's... dead." The words pierced her like a knife. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and die peacefully and be with him. She knew that's not what he wants though. He never wanted her to give up. And that's when she remembered the rope. Finnick/Annie One-shot. Reviews please

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is a series owned by the author Suzanne Collins. I do not own anything in this story.

* * *

><p>"I-I need to talk to you, Annie," Katniss stuttered as she reached the girl, her dark hair flowed down like a waterfall, her sea green eyes filled with excitement.<p>

"Where's Finnick?" She asked as she followed Katniss away from the hovercraft into the corridors.

"That's what I need to talk about."

Annie gave a questioning look, glancing over her shoulder quickly, before looking back at Katniss just to hear the words she never wanted to hear.

"F-Finnick's…dead."

Shock, fear, anger, sadness, everything. It just washed over her, mostly sadness, agony, and pain. "No! No, no no no no! Finnick can't be dead, h-he's not dead! No!" Annie screamed, then crouched down, her knees up to her chest, her hands covering her ears. A state that only Finnick was able to get her out of.

It all just happened too fast, one day he was here, holding her tight, never wanting to let her go, then they come back, and she gets the news that her husband is dead. The tears flooded her vision, running down her cheeks like a flood as she sobbed. Katniss was saying something, but no words got through. She was too caught up trying to accept the news.

Slowly, she moved her hands down to her stomach area, slowly moving her right hand up and down. Finnick's child. To be raised without a father. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing that she heard from Katniss.

After what felt like forever, she was escorted back to her and what used to also be Finnick's compartment. They left her alone, allowing her to mourn. She cried into her bed, wishing it was Finnick's chest, with his hand stroking her hair softly. All she wanted to do was just curl up and die, to rest with him. That's not what he wanted her to do, he wanted her to stay strong, for him and for his son. It will be hard. She knew that. Coping with out him, his soft touch, perfect smile, beautiful eyes, and calming voice.

Annie sat up, rubbing the tears from her eyes when she remembered something. Something that he said got him through his time with out her. When her vision cleared, she looked up at the dresser. There it sat. The rope, his therapy,

_Knots._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not entirely happy with this, but I still like it. I've had the idea for a while, and since FinnickxAnnie is my favorite couple ever, I just had to do this. So please, read and review :) Critiques are welcomed. Very welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Finnick's POV_

_Knots_

are what kept me alive when she was in the Capitol. What's going to keep her alive when I'm now in the Capitol, never to return?

Time froze when the lizard was ready to kill me. Ready to tear my head off. A lifetime flew before my eyes in a nanosecond.

There I was, age fourteen, sitting on the beach just before the Reaping. Then there goes the Reaping. I wasn't pretty like I am now, I was really that loner kid, pretty disgusting really. Long hair, beautiful eyes hidden, dirty nails and skin. I heard my name called for the male tribute of District 4 for the 65th Hunger Games.

Look, there, is that me? No. That's not the old Finnick. That's what I've evolved into. Golden skin, perfect bronze hair that stood taller in the front, beautiful sea eyes looking into the girl I just killed with that golden trident of mine. Maybe that's why I won. Maybe she got caught up in my eyes, it happens to many others. Then I'm announced the winner of the Hunger Games. I'm a victor now. I won. I am the youngest person to ever win. I'm Finnick Odair, and I'm going to go crazy…

Fast forward, two years to when I'm now 16. President Snow scent of blood and roses filled my nose. I want to close my eyes, skip this part of my life, but I can't. _No! No!_ I just want to scream it out. You can't do this to me Snow! You can't force me to be a prostitute! He threatens me, to kill the ones I love. Now I want to cover my ears for what comes up next. I said, "I'll think about it." And that's when his phone rings and he picks it up, handing it to me. My father's dead. What other choice did I have now?

Three years after that, it's Reaping Day for the 70th Hunger Games. Annie Cresta. Her name is called to be the female tribute. After five years of mentoring kids that have been dying so quickly, I didn't pay much attention. Until I actually _saw_ her, the spirit she had, even though she was breaking down. I saw her spirit and I thought _Maybe District 4 will have a victor this year_. There it goes, reliving the day. I didn't fall in love with her, she crept up on me.

The third Quarter Quell. I knew my name would be called. They had them pick their favorite victors from each District, obviously I'd be chosen. The women of the Capitol, they all voted for me. I panic, Annie Cresta is called. Mags volunteered.

There I am, in the hospital of District 13. "Annie, Annie, Annie," I'd mumble under my breath, head in hands. Tears leaking through my fingers. Then I got the rope.

Knots, knots, knots. It kept me sane. I still missed Annie so much. Is this how she felt when I was summoned to the Capitol to please those that I have no care for (and 99% of them scared the life out of me with their crazy Capitol surgery)? All I know is that knot after knot, it all evened out. They reminded me of home and of Annie, but then they calmed me.

Annie! She's here, she's here! I see myself run up and hug her, we're pressed up against the wall of the hospital. Oh, I missed her so. The rope was still in my hand. And I still needed it. I never let go of her, I'd rest my head on her lap when I tied knots. I tied them to calm me, calm me from the thoughts of losing her again. I held her hand everywhere. Then came that day. I married her, I married the beautiful that crept up on me, and now here we are. Tying the knot with a kiss.

Oh Annie, how I wish I could be back with you, not here just about to die. _Kill him._ Is what I think to myself as time slowly begins to start again.

I feel the mutt grip my head, and just as the pain is about the sear through me then cease as I died, I remember the rope. The dresser! That's where I left it, for Annie. I smile in my mind. _Take care Annie. Stay strong. Don't give up._

Then the light takes me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty happy about this part (although it kind of strays away from the knots and all) ^^ I like doing this kind of writing better. I didn't even realize I was writing in first person until half way through the typing, but really, I couldn't do third person in this kind of writing. So, feedback?<strong>

**Also, I'm thinking about starting a Hunger Games RP, for the 72nd Hunger Games maybe? If you're interested in helping me, give me a PM! ;)**

**Review Please**


End file.
